Grocery Shopping (And Other Activities)
by ScoobyDoobyDee
Summary: Claire Standish goes grocery shopping only to stumble upon her "old fling" - John Bender.


She finally found time to go grocery shopping between moving and getting the kids situated at their new school. Claire walked down the dairy aisle and reached out to grab a gallon of milk. Feeling a tingling on the back of her neck, she turned. There was nobody behind her, but she swore she felt someone stalking her.

Claire continued down the aisle and rounded the corner. She was reading her list when her cart hit something. Her eyes lifted to see a man standing in front of her, his foot on the bottom bar of her cart.

"Watch where you're going, Queenie," he said.

Her brain froze and all reasoning flew from her mind. John Bender was standing in front of her. Smirking at her, no less. He was obviously happy at seeing her shocked expression.

"John?" Her face heated. He was giving her a smoldering look, and all the years that passed did nothing to dampen its affects. "What are you doing here?" she asked, flustered.

He ignored her inquiry and peered into her cart. He picked up a six-pack of juice boxes. "I'm sure your kids will greatly appreciate this fine beverage choice," he mocked.

Claire rolled her eyes and tried to push past him, but his foot maintained a firm position on her cart.

"Where'ya going, Cherry?" He laughed. "Well, I guess I can't call you that anymore. Now that you've got a _hubby_. Tell me, where is Mr. Standish at the moment? He shouldn't leave you by yourself, with a criminal," John sneered.

Claire pursed her lips. "My _husband_ is at work. Something you should try doing." She gave him a once-over. "Well, that and bathing."

She saw his jaw tick at that comment. He pushed off the cart and strode to her. "So, husband's at work, kids are at school. What does Queeny do all day at home? Alone." He stopped inches from her body. A hair's breath was between them. "It can't be very _satisfying_," he said suggestively.

Claire couldn't stop herself from trembling. His face was so close to hers. She could smell the unique scent of John Bender that was exactly how she remembered it from high school. It was funny how those feelings never really went away. They came rushing back to her like a flood at the sight of him.

"John," she said breathily.

He nodded. "Yeah I get it. You can't." He began pulling away.

"Follow me home," she whispered.

John tilted his head, disbelieving. Claire smiled at him and nodded her head toward the checkout. She did not bother continuing to shop, too excited to be doing something so completely not like her. John stood close to her in line.

The cashier was an older woman. She smiled at them. "It's so nice to see a couple doing groceries together," she said. "You don't see that too often anymore… people appreciating the simple things together."

Claire and John looked sheepishly at each other. Claire responded, "Thank you. You're right." She paid, and they exited.

Once she loaded the groceries and pulled out, she checked her rearview mirror for John. She saw him following her and drove home.

As they each pulled into the driveway, Claire made a beeline to the front door. She could feel John behind her, close but not touching. Her hand shook as she fumbled with the key to open the door. The anticipation was too much. She pushed her way in and dropped her purse on the end table in the living room. She turned around. John was looking at the half-emptied boxes still scattered around the house from the move.

"Good thing you didn't end up with me. You would have probably ended up in a shithole," he began, but her lips were already on his.

His hands pawed at her ass as hers wrapped around his neck. She pushed him into the back of the door as he lifted her up onto his hips. She kicked off her shoes, and John stepped out of his. They detached at the lips, and Claire began kissing his neck.

"You must really like my neck," he panted as she gently sucked and licked it. "That hasn't changed since high school."

Claire's hands lifted to his hair. It was much shorter, and she missed running her hands through it.

"Cherry, I can't stand here too much longer. Where do you want to do this?" He gulped loudly as she ground her hips into his. "Hurry," he groaned.

"Bedroom," she said then returned her lips to his.

They stumbled up the steps and entered the room. John wasted no time in lifting Claire's sweater up over her arms. He reached out and played with her breasts over her bra as Claire fumbled with the buttons on his flannel shirt. She pushed the shirt over his shoulders and lifted his white undershirt over his head.

His body was not as slender and lean as it used to be, but it was still toned nonetheless. She ran her hands over his pectorals and down his stomach. Bender groaned again and leaned his head against hers.

"You're killing me," he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Claire watched him hovering above her. He was hesitant. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"You want this, don't you? That's why you came for me." When he didn't answer, she continued. "John, look at me." His eyes found hers. "I still love you."

Perhaps he was waiting for permission or her admission, but either way, some puzzle piece came together in his gaze. He tore her pants off of her and his off of him in a flash. John pressed her into the bed and pushed into her like it was the end of the world.

Claire cried out, more out of surprise than anything. She could hear John panting in her ear. His chest pressed into her harder with each breath, but he stilled inside of her, trying to gain control.

He brought his lips to hers again as his hands undid her bra and explored her exposed breasts. His penis felt thick and heavy in her vagina, but she did not egg him to do more down there, yet.

Instead, he took his time tracing over her torso and stomach like he was memorizing every plane with his hands. He let his hands slide over her arms and stopped as his fingers touched her ring. He brought it up to eye level for inspection. She was wearing her engagement ring with her wedding ring. They were a set of simple silver rings, exactly the same except the engagement ring had a single diamond in the center. He touched the diamond and smiled his "I got you" smile at her.

Claire gave him a "what?" look and wiggled her hips.

"Claire! Are you trying to seduce me? Why, I'm shocked!" John teased her.

She huffed, "I'm trying, but it's obviously not working."

"Oh, you have no idea how much it's working," he said and began pumping in and out of her without warning.

Claire wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clawing at his back. She was building up quickly, and it would not take much for John to send her over the edge.

She could barely form coherent thoughts when his hand trailed down between them. His rough fingers found her clitoris, and he began prodding her slightly at first then building to a more frantic rhythm.

It was too much for her. Her nipples against his chest, his finger drawing circles over her clit, and his dick pumping in and out of her. Claire shook furiously, moaning, sighing, whining, panting, and finally crying with orgasm. As she came, John gave her open-mouthed kisses as his frenzied pace finally reached its limit. He grunted in her ear, shaking himself, and collapsed on top of her.

The only sound coming from the couple was heavy breathing. Claire ran her hands over John's back as he feathered kisses on her cheek and skimmed his nose over her face and ear. Claire ran her bare feet over John's calves, and she heard him half-laugh.

"We do not live in a shithole," Claire said, thinking of his previous statement.

"We did live in a shithole before we bought this house," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

She pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I liked our house."

"More than this one?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

'Well, no," she confessed, "But I like anything with you."

"Tell that to your husband," he jested.

She smiled and kissed him. "I am, Mr. Standish."

He glared. "That's enough of that, Mrs. Bender."

"You're the one that said it!" She laughed and tucked her head into his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." They were silent for a moment, basking in the after-sex euphoria. "You know, I thought that cashier was going to ruin this whole thing, but I think her comment just made me all the more hot for you." His hands traveled up to her breast, pumping it and playing with her nipple.

"John," Claire groaned into his chest. She kissed his collarbone and ran her teeth along it. "I like going grocery shopping with you if we get to do this after."

"Oh really? Well _Claaaire_, our kids _are_ growing and going to need a _lot_ of food."


End file.
